XY050: An Undersea Place to Call Home!
was supposed to be the 24th episode of the Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis After encountering the Mock Kelp Pokémon Skrelp on the Murail coastline, Ash and his friends join two marine archaeologists on an expedition to the sunken luxury liner known as the Cussler where Skrelp, Dragalge, and several marine Pokémon live. However, Team Rocket has their sights set on capturing all of the Pokémon that call the Cussler home. Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey, after having lunch, Ash goes to train his Froakie. Serena advises to go fishing instead, since they are rarely at a beach to fish. Clemont thiks Ash will benefit with having an additional Water-type Pokémon. The heroes fish and soon Ash already has a bite. He pulls out the catch, but the heroes are disappointed, for it is just kelp. However, a thing moves between it, attacking Ash. Ash pushes it away, while Bonnie applies a bandage to the Pokémon, seeing it hurt. The Pokémon, Skrelp, dives in and uses Mud Shot on the heroes, who hide behind a rock. Pikachu tries to reason with Skrelp, who attacks him and poisons Pikachu. The heroes are terrified and run to the Pokémon Center to heal Pikachu. Two people ride a car and stop, seeing Pikachu poisoned. The woman heals Pikachu, pleasing him and Ash for the recovery. The heroes introduce themselves, while the couple are Eddie and Lindsay, who are here for marine archeology research. They point at the ocean, reporting a ship called "The Cussler" sunk a long time ago, for it crashed into an ice berg and sunk down. However, they believe, due to sea currents, the ship moved near this coast, so they want to explore it a bit. The heroes are interested and want to explore as well. The couple accept their help, but ask of them to follow each order, as it is dangerous. Team Rocket overheard every word and plan on taking the treasures of the Cussler to fund Team Rocket. The heroes watch from a boat as the currents suddenly stop. Eddie tells them sometimes the currents suddenly stop and won't appear for a while. Lindsay presents the submarines, but everyone is interested to dive in. Clemont's eyeglasses flash, as he prepares a new machine to decide who will enter. They each place their stamp on the machine, which turns on. The cursors move to the finish line, but Ash's and Serena's stamp moved to the correct position, so Clemont and Bonnie lost. Ash and Serena enter the submarine, along with Lindsay, and dive in. Ash and Serena are amazed by the amount of Water Pokémon and notice a bunch of Skrelp, along with the one with the bandage. Suddenly, the submarine is swept by the sea current, along with a shipwreck. Lindsay navigates the submarine to safety, though Ash and Serena notice the Skrelp follow the shipwreck. They soon reach the remains of the ship, The Cussler. The shipwreck falls down and Ash notices some Draglage, who spit Acid to merge the shipwreck with The Cussler, trying to create a big complex as a habitat for everyone. Some Water-type Pokémon come out and celebrate with Skrelp and Draglage. Suddenly, they notice some light in the distance. They come to it and see Team Rocket's submarine going inside the complex. Team Rocket come inside the complex, intending to find the treasure. The submarine emerges, along with some Skrelp and Draglage, who spit Acid on Ash and Serena. The Skrelp with the bandage stops the attacks, as they helped it, so it leads everyone to find Team Rocket, who are doing something. The heroes and the Pokémon come, busting Team Rocket on the spot. Jessie activates a button, which starts the engine, which will soon be split from the complex. The smoke distracts Ash, Serena and Lindsay, allowing Team Rocket to escape. Ash sends Froakie to follow Skrelp, while he, Lindsay, and Serena go to the submarine. Team Rocket are to take the vault via their submarine, but the Skrelp comes and uses Mud Shot on their submarine. Froakie also comes, distracting them. Lindsay fears the blast made by Team Rocket will cause the complex to be ruined. Ash asks the Draglage to prevent that, who call every Pokémon around. Team Rocket's submarine throws Froakie away and dives up. The Pokémon push the complex and manage to push it a bit. Lindsay's submarine picks up a plate and places it on the hole where the vault was. The Draglage use Acid, merging the plate to the ship so it does not get flooded anymore. Eddie is pleased everyone is safe, but warns them the sea currents will appear soon. Team Rocket came out and are happy their plan was a success. However, the sea currents appear, causing their submarine to spin and blast off, while they drop the vault. Skrelp and Froakie are engulfed by the current. They jump on the trash of the shipwreck to come to Ash. Froakie and Skrelp make a big leap, managing to come to the submarine. Later, the heroes bid farewell to Skrelp and Draglage, who dive in the sea. Eddie and Lindsay report they managed to find the location of The Cussler. Bonnie and Clemont are impressed by Froakie's leaping, giving Ash a new idea. Meanwhile, the treasures of the vault lie deep on the ocean floor. Debuts Character *Eddie *Lindsay Pokémon *Skrelp *Dragalge Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Skrelp (JP) *This episode was postponed from its original airdate following the sinking of the MV Sewol. *This episode first aired on August 8, 2014 in South Korea, thus making it the very first episode to air outside of Japan. *The Cussler, which sunk after being hit by an ice berg, is a reference to the Titanic. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Keita Saitō